Something that may never end
by mirrorsfuxk
Summary: After one of Doof's inventions create complete chaos, forcing it to rain over the Tri-state Area non-stop thinking he'll become the hero gets thrown back in his face. Phineas, Ferb and the gang attempt to save summer and their entire country from severe flooding. And who knew that almost dying could make your sights so clear. Dramatic/Humour/Romance/Tragedy


**Hey guys, I was writing 'Glory' but um, that was just a disaster, I lost the feel to it and it really wasn't that popular, I might re-make it in the future! It was way too depressing to write! I'm honestly going to really put my mind to this one guys. I'm also trying something a little different and starting this on Ferb's POV and this story won't just focus on Phineas and Isabella.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

(Ferb's Pov)

Ah, the first day of summer, how fantastic! I had just taken my first step outside, my bare feet grasping at the fresh grass, the warm sunlight tingling my cheeks. Our third summer after we started inventing, I hope we don't run out of ideas.

Phineas was already perched underneath the tree in our backyard, his head was resting on top of his hands, lying down with his feet crossed. Stick a blade of wheat in his mouth and it'd be a classic sight.

I smiled and joined my brother.

Phineas will be turning 16 this summer, he'll finally be the same age as me, he's always rubs it in that his birthday is in summer break but then I remind him that I'm older.

"So Ferb," Phineas starts, I turn my head to look at him "first day of summer, what on earth are we gonna do today?"

"Trying to mix the catch phrase up a little bro?" I snicker.

"Well, as classic at the old one is, it's time for some change around here-hey where's Perry?"

Oh it'll never change. I smile to myself and recline my back on the tree.

(Perry's Pov)

While no one was looking I slapped on my fedora and jumped onto two feet.

I heard my signature "dooby dooby dooba" theme song come on (and to this day I still have no idea where it comes from), I know it's my signal to get to the headquarters. I jump onto the kitchen table, do a flip upwards and stick to the ceiling, the ceiling panel flips and I glide through the rat and spider infested walls and eventually fall into my platypus themed seat.

"Ah, goodmorning Agent P, considering it's the first day of summer I got Carl to make you one of his legendary ice tea's" Monogram says on the screen, I then realise a glass of green ice tea with ice cubes and a lemon on the side with a straw, I grab it and take a sip, mmm refreshing.

"The secret is chilli powder my grandma gets from Mexico" Carl chimes in.

Monogram continues his monolog while I finish my delicious drink.

"Doofenshmirtz has been buying an unusual amount of rain gear such as; umbrellas, raincoats and gumboots, it's sunny outside so he must be up to something! Go stop him Agent P!"

I salute and trigger the mini helicopter in the top of my hat, the control arms spurting out, I grab hold of the handles and break through the roof.

(Phineas's Pov)

"So Phineas, what are we actually going to do today?" Ferb asked me "I mean, do we have any fresh ideas left?"

I grinned at him, and opened my mouth but before I could speak I heard the creak of the gate swing open. Right on que.

"Hey Phineas, Watchya' Doooooin?" The sweet voice of a 15 year old Isabella chimed in, which brightened every morning! And in all honesty made my heart rate pick up.

"Hey Isabella!" I said happily, Ferb just waved. "well I was just about to tell Ferb… considering this is our third summer inventing, we're kinda running low on ideas, so I've decided to make an Idea bursting Machine! It'll force our brains to go into super creative and inventive mode, telling us to do things that were right in front of us but we failed to seize, know what I'm getting at?" I smiled, hoping they liked the idea.

Isabella's grin was insanely big so I take it that she's in.

Ferb gave me a thumbs up and Isabella finally answered "Yeah that sounds peeerrfect!" her hands grasped together and her body sort of slanted to the side… speaking of her body… it was nice, she was skinny and tall but still had some noticeable curves, I'm starting to notice how much she's actually changed in the past three years; her hair is longer, she ditched the bow for an occasional black round hat, swapped the usual dress for a white t-shirt and a pink mini skirt, she had also started wearing a bit of make-up, not too much but just enough. She was certainly beautiful, creative, smart, cute, very cute- "PHINEAS!" Ferb snapped, I wiped the smudge of drool from my chin and clicked back into reality "I'm sorry, what?" I asked in a very dumb tone.

"You literally just blanked out for like 5 minutes, Phineas" Isabella noted.

Heat rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment.

I don't know what was more embarrassing, the fact that I was daydreaming about my best friend Isabella in a completely inappropriate way or the fact that said Isabella saw me drool for 5 minutes.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I said quickly, good enough cover up. I need to focus on the project for the day ahead, not on how good Isabella's body looks. I feel perverted.

"So what do we do first Phineas?" Isabella asked in her usual cute voice. No, not cute, stop it Phineas.

"Well uh, I think that we should wait until the rest of the gang arrives before we start our first invention of the summer"

Though Isabella didn't seem that satisfied by waiting. "Don't you think that we should just build it now? I'm sure this won't take long, then when everyone gets here we can all test out the machine and use one of the ideas we come up with for today's activity" she smiled.

"You do have a point… okay! Let's do this thang!" I said excitedly.

Isabella giggled "Did you just say 'thang'?"

I nodded "yes, yes I did. Now Ferb, to the tool box!"

(Perry's Pov)

As I approached Doof's building that vaguely resembled Ferb's head, I saw an open window that lead directly into his apartment. I flew straight into it, the helicopter machinery folding up into my hat as I through myself through the window.

_Surprisingly_ enough, I landed right into one of his stupid traps. This time I was thrown into what appeared to be a hotdog suit, Doof zipped up the back with a pad lock which also connected to various chains, wrapping around my arms and legs.

"eh, sorry about the trap today Perry the Platypus, I got side tracked… last minute trapping results in an old Halloween costume and chains, yeaaah next time I'll be more creative."

I looked around the room and saw an array of wet weather gear lying around and a giant machine with a big antenna and a laser attached, what had he came up with this time…

"So Perry the Platypus, I'm sure you're wondering _what's with all the rain gear? What's that big scary machine? Why am I in a crappy trap?_ And the answer is; this is the real deal, the evil plan that will crown me ruler of Danville!"

He stood next to his evil mural and posed all wickedly, he needs to stop doing that.

"How you ask? Simple. I'm going to make a permanent rain storm over Danville. Being the first day of summer, everyone is expecting beautiful sunny days ahead! So when not even the top scientist and inventors can stop the rain, I'll jump in and tell everyone that I, The Evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz CAN stop the rain! But only with the price of me becoming mayor! Brilliant right?"

I just looked at him, it'll fail just like all his inventions they always fail. In all honestly I'm kinda of getting sick of thwarting his plans every single day. It'd be interesting if one of his evil plans actually did work for once, at least it'd bring a bit more spice and adventure to the table.

"And you, Agent P will not get in my way this time! I feel like this is my lucky day… well that's what my horoscope said anyway."

I just rolled my eyes and thought of a plan to get out of this stupid trap.

**Well that's all I'm going to give you for now, I have great goddamn plans for this story and hopefully it doesn't turn out crappy like Glory did. Have a pretty day and review **


End file.
